The Dragons Fang
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: This is a story I am working on with another writer on Deviantart, she is the one making the parts after the long line. The basic Plot is that the dragons have a secret of which they can only show to the humans they trust the most.
1. Chapter 1 & 2: Rough beggings & What was

**Heart of the Dragon's fang Ch 1**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

This story takes place sometime after the most recent episode of "DreamWorks Dragons"

It was the around midnight as Hiccup slept deeply in his bed, he had sweet dreams of Astrid and flying with toothless on another romantic night, as he slept he slowly began to smile but unknown to him that his black scaled friends was wide awake staring directly at him. Toothless laid upon his slab of cool lava rock thinking over everything in his life with Hiccup, he counted in the bad times along with the good times of which he then went into a deeper thought. He contemplated whether or not that he should do a very special thing for his best friend, true enough that Hiccup was Toothlesses best friend but he had others yet neither was a courageous and loyal to him then Hiccup. Getting up to make up his mind, Toothless leapt out the opening in the roof where he walked all the way to a nearby cliff where he then thought over his decision. As he began to think he was approached by the Terrible Terror that Hiccup trained not too long ago named "Sharpshot", looking to the little dragon toothless asked him for his opinion on the matter. "(So what do you think Sharpshot, do you think that Hiccup has earned that right? I mean sure he's not like the other humans but still, he's so weak within the bulk area thus making him inferior to the others.)" Toothless ask the Terrible Terror who at the time was licking his own eyeball before he answer the night fury in his honest opinion, at first he didn't know who Hiccup was but he was soon reminded. "(Well in my sight night fury, I see that Hiccup is a human that relates to you more than any other dragon, but also he can touch the heart of any dragon that comes his way. So go ahead and give it to him but remember that from that point on, he is your responsibility.)" From there Sharpshot got up from his spot and went to the forest where the other Terrors dwelled. Toothless thought over what Sharpshot told him of which he sighed as it didn't help him very much, after sitting on the cliff for nearly an hour he made his decision and went straight to Hiccup. Climbing through the roof opening he walked to Hiccup where he then smacked him with his good tail fin, once Hiccup got over the pain and the surprise wakeup call Toothless soon grabbed Hiccup by the tunic and slung him over his shoulder onto his back. He then leapt out of the roof opening and began his long run to the cove, Hiccup held on for dear life as Toothless ran with a certain drive. Upon arriving at the cove Toothless knocked Hiccup off his back on to the ground, groaning from the impact and from Toothlesses running speed Hiccup looked to see that Toothless brought him to the cove and directly in front of the hot spring Hiccup made for Astrid and him. Unfortunately the twins followed them the day he showed it to her and soon told Snotlout and Fishlegs thus the hot spring became the "Dragon rider's spring", looking to Toothless Hiccup gave Toothless a clueless expression as to why he was brought here. "Look bud, if I stink then just tell me but you didn't have to wake me up to get me to take a bath." Hiccup said to Toothless who then gave him an expression saying "You're really going to tell me that, dear lord you are just clueless to things aren't you." As Hiccup tried to leave Toothless would always get in his way even when Hiccup tried to fool him again, in frustration Toothless again pinned his best friend to the ground where he then stared him in the eyes. After Hiccup calmed down and told Toothless that he won't try to leave anymore Toothless let him up, once he got up on his foot and metal peg Toothless grabbed Hiccup again and tossed him into the spring. "Beard of Thor the water is freezing, could you please warn me before you do that?" Hiccup said as soon as his head re-surfaced of which Toothless rolled his eyes, but to Hiccups Surprise Toothless came to the water's edge and soon began the ritual. To Hiccup it looked as if Toothless had just fallen asleep while standing but soon Toothless opened his mouth and spilled a large amount of a night blue liquid, once it hit the water it began to glow and become misty of which made Hiccup become concerned. Hiccup was about to get out of the water when he suddenly he felt a slight tingling in his legs, Hiccup looked to face Toothless who then began to breath plasma into the water making it a lot hotter thus allowing Hiccup to relax a bit. Hiccup soon began to lower himself into the potion as it seemed Toothless climbed in with Hiccup, suddenly Hiccup was pulled under by Toothless who then stared into his eyes. The water mixture soon made Hiccup tingle and looking into Toothlesses eyes made his mind open up willingly, soon Toothless began to wrap around Hiccup like when he saved his life from the red deaths explosion. Suddenly the water like potion glowed so bright that it seemed as if a star had fallen, the hot spring soon bubbled heavily and the steam increased greatly as it glowed.

Several minutes later a large scaly hand breached the surface of the water pulling out a larger mass, soon two powerful yet still slender scaly legs came out of the water. In less than several minutes a large scaly bipedal creature stood out in the cool night air, with a deep breath it opened its wings and let loose a long slender tail. It then took flight into the air towards the full moon where it soared with great ease, as it flew over the village it smiled with true delight and glee as the wind crest it face and the wind blew through its rich black hair. After an hour's worth of flying the creature returned to the cove where it then looked its body over, it then looked to the large lake like area where it began to look over its appearance. "What in Odin's beard is going on who am I looking at, what the Freya is going on here.?!" The creature shouted out making a large echo, he looked down to see that it was wearing brown pants, a green tunic with a fur vest and a torn up fury boot on its right foot. "(Will you please calm down Hiccup, your making the body panic.)" The creature heard within its head but in the sure panic it thought that there was someone else there with it, he looked everywhere trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there, show yourself!" The creature shouted, suddenly its left arm came up and covered its mouth. "(Are you even listening to me, seriously your just as bad as your father Hiccup. Now look you need to calm down and quiet down before you wake any of the local dragons living in the forest, trust me the locals are not as friendly as you think not to mention that the some of them never seem to shut up.)" The voice said of which the creature began to calm down, looking again at its hands the creature walked over to the large stone by the water and began to think. "Okay I'm going to need an explanation here, what in Thors names am I and how did this happen to me?" the creature said before the voice within its head spoke up, though this time it was prepared for the voice. "(That's better now, okay listen to me very carefully Hiccup. You and I have become one, it's a trick we dragons can do when we trust a creature other than another dragon with all our hearts. I chose to give this gift to you Hiccup because you are my brother-in-arms, also I figured that you were worthy to appreciate this gift since you have proven to care for all our kind even though some of us threaten to ether eat you or chase you away. Even though you and I are the best Dragon and Rider on this island, I felt that we should become closer and strengthen our friendship. Currently you have dominate control of the body but soon we will share control, though I am curious as to why you got top control instead of me but I trust you so it's okay.)" The voice then went silent for a couple minute thus allowing the creature to talk, it was a lot to take in but with much thinking and breathing the creature accepted it. "Okay but if what you're saying is true then what will happen when we do start sharing control, I mean will we take turns or will we become something new?" The Creature said before its right hand slapped it upside the head, bewild by the action he looked all around trying to understand why that was happening. "(Once we start we will be something new, we will need to be more in sync then we ever were. Also if you're wondering why the limbs do things against your will, that's me trying to get you to calm down I mean seriously I stopped to catch my breath and you begin to bombard me with more questions. Sheesh Hiccup, you're supposed to be the calm one in the group. Still just give it a few minutes, we should part then and we can talk face to face.)" Just then the creature felt an intense burning sensation in its chest and soon a large flash happens, once the light dissipates Hiccup soon opens his eyes to see that he was normal again.

He then turned to see Toothless at his side and for some strange reason wearing clothes, after getting a closer look Hiccup saw that Toothless was wearing his clothes. In sheer embarrassment he ran towards a bush where his face was as red as a Monstrous Nightmares scale, Toothless who at the time was laughing at the small incident before he came to his friends' side. He then offered to give Hiccup a ride home, though reluctant Hiccup made himself a small bush cover to last until he gets home. The ride was fair but soon he leaned towards Toothlesses ear and told him "Listen bud, if you tell the other dragons about this will you please leave out the part about me being naked?" "(Sure thing Hiccup but you do know that I will want some delicious fish as payment for that.)" Hiccup then gave both a surprised expression along with his usual sarcastic face, he then said to himself "Great, I'm being black mailed by my own best friend. Can this get any worse?" Suddenly the bush that Hiccup was using for cover came off making him stark naked on Toothlesses back, he then gave his eye expression for deep sarcasm. "Of course, Toothless can you get me home any faster before I lose the last of my dignity." Toothless nodded yes before he began to high tail it, upon arriving home he got dressed as soon as possible. As he got dressed he noticed a Tattoo on his chest right over his heart, looking it over carefully he noticed that it was in the shape of a night fury of which didn't surprise him. He then patted Toothless on the head and went to bed, before fully falling asleep he began to think over his little change. "I can't believe this is all happening, though I will have to ask Toothless for anymore information in the morning but for now I need some sleep." Just before he fell asleep, he was hit with a large fact that just smacked him in the face. "Wait a minute….. I CAN HEAR TOOTHLESS TALK NOW, ODINS BEARD WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" Unknown to ether of them a certain blond haired female Viking had gotten up in the night because her Deadly Nadder was making too much noise had seen the two as they came back to the village, she witnessed firsthand something that she hoped she didn't have to see until she was older. "You know what Stormfly, I think you and I are going to have a serious chat with Hiccup later."

**To be continued when the time comes, don't like it then bite me. **

It was a really cold morning on the island of Berk and Hiccup was sleeping after a very interesting adventure he had with toothless the pervious night. Toothless woke up for about two hours now and saw Hiccup still sleeping away in his bed. "( Hiccup you really need to get up now you been in bed forever and we need to practice being more in sync with each other.)" Hiccup just ignored Toothless and pulled the blanket over his head wanting to sleep in more and toothless got an evil idea. Toothless crawled to hiccup's bed side and looked at Hiccup's peaceful face before he took a deep breath and roared in Hiccup's face. Hiccup was startled awake and he literaly jumped out of his bed screaming bloody murder. Hiccup being only half asleep wasnt aware that it was toothless that roared in his face. "Toothless hurry there is a dragon in my room he need to go after it." Toothless just looks at him with a "are you kidding" look. "(Hiccup that was me roaring not another dragon and beside i wouldnt let any dragon get near you.)" Hiccup finally calmed down and sat down on his bed running his fingers through his hair. "you know toothless what you showed me last night was so amazing i couldnt explain how happy i was to be in sync with you but i do have one question for you why am i able to TALK to you?"

Toothless just looks at Hiccup laying on his lava bed "(because we are bonded, now that im linked with you only you and I can speak to one another and no other rider can link with me.)" Hiccup nodded understanding his words " i understand that part but other question is can other dragons do this bonding?" Hiccup even held up his index and middle fingers on both hands and moved them down then up as he said bonding. Toothless yawns becasue knowing Hiccup he will be bombared with questions before they even leave the house. "(Yes other dragons can do the bond with their riders if the dragons can tell if they are ready to bond with them because it can be a scary experince for the riders, because i know you didnt react well when we first bonded so we wait till we know you riders are ready.)" Hiccup was changing as he asked more questions " alright and what about the dragons can you guys talk with each other just not with the riders of that dragon?" Toothless was up and stretched like a cat and sat on his hind legs answering yet another questions and hoping they will stop soon. "(Yes we can talk to each other just not with their riders now are the questions because im starting to annoyed.)" Hiccup was putting on his boot "one more and this one has been bugging me for a long time uh why are you dragons afraid of eels?" Toothless growled and his eyes went like cat eyes of the sound of eel "(what you do think they are poisonious to us if i even smell them i get sick.)" Hiccup just looked at toothless "wow i had no idea they were poisonious to you dragons." Toothless nods and walks with Hiccup to the door leading outside.

Astrid woke up from a good night rest and the question still laid in her mind on why she saw hiccup and toothless riding around at night and wondering what they could be doing at that time. Astrid did her morning stuff and was ready to take a morning fly with her Deadly Nadder Stormfly. Astrid was riding on Stormfly through the nice cold breeze just enjoying herself with her belovled dragon. Astrid was flying over the woods when she noticed Hiccup with Toothless and she wondered what they could be doing in the woods so she told Stormfly to go down. Stormfly got on the ground and Astrid jumped down from Stormfly saddle and walked through the woods to find out what is going on with Hiccup and his Night Furry. As Astrid was walking through the woods she could hear some muffle sounds like Hiccup talking but who could he be talking to. Astrid hid the bush and notice that Hiccup was talking to Toothless and she thought to herself "why is Hiccup talking to Toothless he is not going to answer him and i know Toothless dosnt understand him?" Astrid kept watching and Toothless looked to the side and started to growl with his eyes looking like a cat again. Toothless looks straight at the bush Astrid was hiding in and kept growling till Astrid finally showed herself. Astrid come out from the bush with her hands up "alright you caught me Toothless." Toothless calmed down and purred knowing it was just Astrid. "uh Astrid why were you hiding in the bush?" Hiccup asked while approaching at Toothless's side. Astrid came up and lightly punched his arm "i have my reasons." Hiccup rubbed his arm where Astrid punched and didnt bother ask more questions unless he wants to end up as one giant bruise. "Im came to ask you why you and Toothless were flying around at night and i happen to notice that Toothless was wearing something but i couldnt figure out what it was." Hiccup looks at Astrid with a shock expression "oh uh we were just riding is all just having a midnight ride thats it." Astrid looked at Hiccup knowing that he was lying to her but she knew how to get the truth out of him. Astrid walked up to Hiccup and punched his gut and that sent him to the ground moaning from the pain. "I know your lying to me Hiccup so unless you want to leave unbruised tell me the truth."

Hiccup finally got his breath back and stood up still holding his now bruised torso "im telling you the truth thats all we did was take a midnight ride is all." Astrid put her hand in a fist and Hiccup back away a little from her "if that is the truth then why did i see Toothless wearing that looked like clothing?" Hiccup looked at Toothless for a quick answer and Toothless slowly shook his head telling Hiccup he had nothing to say. "Are you sure it was clothing Astrid becasue Toothless is a dragon why would he need clothes." Astrid thought it over and descided to drop the subject "well i was just wondering and i better not catch you lying to me again Hiccup." Hiccup nodded and slowly let out a breath of relief as Astrid took off with Stormfly. StormFly turned to Toothless before she took off "(so Toothless i see you have Hiccup the gift is that right.)" Toothless turnes to Stormfly "(of course i did he was ready and i was more than happy to finally bond with my rider.)" Stormfly does her usual grunt "(thats good you to were made for each other and now i need to take my leave to clean my scales and get Astrid home he dosent look all that happy.") Stormfly then took off fast in the afternoon sky. Hiccup looked to Toothless "man that was a close call Toothless i thought she was going to ask about more." Toothless looked at Hiccup "(yes that was close and I think we should keep the bonding to ourselves until we can control it better.)" Hiccup nodded and looked to the sky and noticed that it was around Mid-Day "I think we should do some bonding practice before it gets to late." Toothless nodded and was ready to bond with Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4: Astrids turn & The Talk

**Heart of the Dragon's fang Ch 3**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

This story takes place sometime after the most recent episode of "DreamWorks Dragons"

Hiccup and Toothless rode all the way to the cove of which the two chose to begin their fusion training, along the way Hiccup continued to ask Toothless questions on dragons while Toothless asked questions on Vikings. "Okay my turn, why is it that you dragons have shot limits?" Hiccup asked Toothless who in turn just rolled his eyes over the questions, he turned his head to face Hiccup to answer him. "(Do you know how hard it is to make a freaking fireball, our fireballs are equal to your Viking mucus balls. Some of our kind can make large amounts of fireballs while others can make small amounts, though night furies can make plasma balls with only our saliva hence the reason that I have no "shot limit" as you say.)" Toothless then shot a single plasma blast towards a small opening in the trees of which then exploded with no damage to the forest, Hiccup watched as the plasma ball left a ripple like wave before he looked to Toothless. "(Okay, here's my question. Why do you Vikings cook all of your animal flesh, when you do that you make the flesh become so dry and tasteless.)" Toothless then licked his maw as he asked his questions, Hiccup chuckled at the question but soon calmed down to answer him. "Unlike you dragons who have a strong immune system to the gunk on the meat, we don't thus if we ate the meat while it is still raw then we could get sick to the point it could kill us." Just then the two of them arrived at the cove where they stopped talking and chose to begin their fusion training, Hiccup then placed the basket he was carrying next to the large boulder in the cove. At first Hiccup was curious how they were supposed to fuse again of which Toothless told him that to fuse they must touch his new mark to his scales, doing as he was told and leaned on his saddle and soon pressed his chest to Toothlesses neck. In a bright flash of light they were one again and this time Toothless was in control of the body, Hiccup was like Toothless was when they first became one of which he was merely there with very little control. "(Okay now this I like, this time I'm the one calling the shots. Ooo, I like the way our scales gleam in the light and how we're whole once more. My left tail fin is here again and you have your left leg is back, it makes me so happy that we're whole again.)" "Okay bud you are really bugging me with that whole thing, I mean I was glad when we first fused but still please don't dig too deep into it. We came to the cove today to train and get the hand of this whole fusion thing, you told me that once we master this whole thing then both of us will be equally in charge. I may not understand what that means, but I know that we will need to get this done." Hiccup said to Toothless from within their fusion forms head, feeling experimental Toothless took off in their new form flying faster than anything they could possibly reach when they were separate.

Back in the village Astrid had gotten back from training and releasing her irritation with her axe and upon the forest trees, she had gotten to Stormfly's stable where she was busy feeding Stormfly some delicious cooked chicken. Suddenly in a huge gust of wind Astrid caught a small glimpse of something black and sleek, at first she thought it was Toothless but she knew that he couldn't fly without Hiccup and she knew for a fact that she didn't see him all in that gust of wind. She then immediately got onto Stormfly's back where she tried to follow whatever made that gust of wind, unfortunately Stormfly couldn't keep up with the creatures speed and thus lost it as they reached the forest. "(I smell Toothless yet somehow not Toothless, quite possibly that was their fusion form. I have to say they sure are fast but their scales are not as beautiful as mine, still if Astrid were to know then she would most defiantly try to master the very technique before she is truly worthy of it.)" Stormfly said through the dragon language, Astrid then tapped her side thus signifying that she wanted her to land. Once she did land Astrid immediately got off her saddle and went on to beating the surrounding trees and rocks, by the end of her rage she went on to gently stoke Stormfly as gently as she could thus telling the dragon that she had calmed down. The two chose to walk back to the village to relax a bit more and to take in the beauty, Astrid blushed a bit as she looked all around for she remembered one time when Hiccup told her that the forests beauty was only an eighth as beautiful as she was. When she heard him say that she gave him a punch in the arm over the matter but moved on to say thank you, she then never took to noticing the forest from then on as found it would bring up that statement.

Feeling that her shoulders were aching she asked Stormfly to turn around and head toward the cove, she knew that she may have the hot spring to herself though it also crossed her mind that Hiccup could be using it. Back with Hiccup and Toothless who at the time were in the middle of landing and thus practicing their fusion form, the way Toothless controlled the body seemed easy but he had to get a lot of advice from Hiccup on how to use the human factor of the body. Eventually the fusion ended only this time Hiccup was still wearing his tunic and vest, but this time Toothless was wearing Hiccups pants thus exposing his entire hip. After sighing he suddenly hears some commotion coming from the only opening to the cove, turning to the source he found none other than a completely stunned and beet red faced Astrid. Behind her was Stormfly making a noise that Hiccup could only guess was her laughing at the whole situation as was Toothless who was laughing alongside her, in the moment of sheer embarrassment Hiccup ran behind the boulders while Astrid turned around trying to keep her cool over what she had seen. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything but I came to use the hot spring, but if you're going to use it then never mind I'll come back some other time." Astrid said just as she was about leave the cove, but before she could even reach the opening she felt as Stormfly picked her up by the back of her shirt. "Stormfly what are you doing girl, can't you see that Hiccup needs a little privacy I mean for Thor's sake the guy wasn't wearing any pants." Astrid said as Stormfly carried her to Hiccup who was now trying to use Toothlesses wing to hide behind, both dragons then looked at each other before Toothless led Hiccup to the basket where Hiccup put on his spare pair of pants. Upon finishing his putting on his spare pair of pants he walked to where Stormfly dropped Astrid, he had his hand behind his head trying to think of something to break the silence. "Look I'm sorry for what you saw but me and Toothless where training to deepen our bond, if you want to use the hot spring then me and Toothless can come back later." Hiccup said as he was about to mount Toothless who at the time was chatting with Stormfly, from what Hiccup was seeing the two dragons were having a very unique conversation that made each other laugh a bit. "(So I say to Hookfang that his rider was on fire and he looks behind himself to see Snotlout running around for something to put of his burning butt, I swear I never saw him laugh so hard in my time around that trout brain.)" Stormfly said before both Toothless and her burst out laughing, at first Hiccup was confused as to why they were making such weird noises but just figured that they were either laughing or choking.

Before he could even get his butt on his saddle Astrid grabbed the back of Hiccups vest, turning to face Astrid he prepared for her to either punch him or say something. "Before you go why don't you answer my questions that you've left me with last time we talked, but first why don't you tell me what that flash of light was that came before I arrived I'm seriously that was something that really surprised me." Astrid said to hiccup before yanked him down to the ground, she tried to be gentle but unfortunately she forgot that Hiccup was still weaker and lighter than the others. Hiccup got up from the ground and dusted himself off before he answered her, he then made a sarcastic remark that soon made her chuckle a bit but she tried to hide her face to retain warrior like appeal. "Look Astrid I would love to tell you but in truth it's not up to me, it's up to Toothless since he's the one who showed me the technique." Hiccup then began to walk towards Toothless who at the time was giving him the strangest look, suddenly Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the back of his vest and grabbed his arm where she then bent it to the center of his back. "Either we do this the easy way or the hard way, but just remember that if I don't like your answer then I'll make you like Gobber okay." Astrid said with her own personal touch of which would many a Viking cry in sheer agony, Hiccup had luckily gotten used to this and managed to hold his own for a few minutes before she tightened her grip on his arm. Suddenly Astrid was grabbed by Stormfly who then began to carry her away from Hiccup, Astrid tried to get free but all she managed to do was flail a bit while Stormfly walked. "(Thanks Stormfly I don't need Hiccup anymore a broken than he already is, I hope that she reaches your standards someday or maybe even some night, Either way I look forward to the day when all four of us take flight in the skies in our fusion forms.)" Toothless said to Stormfly who merely nodded her head, Toothless then got close to Hiccup and whispered to him that they should finish their training tomorrow as Stormfly told him that Astrid will be preoccupying the hot spring for a very long time and he was in no mood to wait.

Shortly after Hiccup left the cove Stormfly dropped Astrid who then went on to release her anger on some of the boulders, soon after she calmed down Astrid did see that she was alone and thus she began her undo her armor. Stormfly went on to cover all the openings via use of her tail spines to surround the opening, Astrid at the time had just undone her blond ponytail as well as her spike skirt and continued to undress. Once she was fully in the buff she requested that Stormfly heat up the spring to a much more comfortable temperature, as Astrid then went on to relax as she slid into the great warm water Stormfly began to think over Toothlesses actions. Upon thinking for a grand total of twenty minutes Stormfly made a completely large decision in her life and her riders' life, walking over to the hot spring Stormfly dipped her tail in and began to release a strange substance of which made Astrid concerned. Using her mouth Stormfly gathered Astrid's' clothing and soon dropped it into the hot spring of which began to bubble, the feeling the bubbling water ease her sore muscles she soon found herself slowly submerged within the contents, When she was fully under the water Stormfly entered the water where she too went under the water, they both remained underwater for a grand total of twenty nine minutes but by the end of the day. Suddenly a scaly hand sprang from the water and slowly pulls out a bipedal blue scaled dragon, the dragon had spikes that surrounded the back of her head while its tail was covered with spikes alongside both forearms. The dragons eyes were a gentle yet rich golden green with a medium horn rested upon its nose, on its back were a pair of great and mighty wings with a subtle beauty and yet the most interesting feature upon this dragon was none other than the rich golden blond hair on its head. A few minutes after the dragon allowed the scales that covered its body to dry, it took off with blinding speed that only appeared to the many but on the ground a certain black scaled dragon who at the time was busy eating a basket of fish. "(Great going Stormfly, you just made this all interesting.)" Toothless said while he had a salmon in his mouth, looking to Hiccup he swallowed his food before he gave a gummy smile.

**To be continued when the time comes, don't like it then bite me you SOB.**

The blue creature came back to the spring after taking a test flight and it was exciting. When they were safely inside of the spring they de-fused leaving Astrid very confused. Astrid was looking all weird and saw Stormfly looking back at her but she was wearing Astrid's clothes. "Uh what just happen?" Astrid was looking over body and was looking at her dragon. Stormfly just looked at Astrid with a blank stare. "(What I did was I fused with you Astrid.)" Astrid looked even more confused than ever and all she wished was someone to explain to her what is going on. "Ok can you mind explaining me what happed and what is fusion?" Stormfly took off Astrid's clothes and gave them back to her and Stormfly looked like her normal self and so did Astrid and they talked about the whole fusion thing.

Stormfly and Astrid was walking back home to berk and was talking about fusion on the way. Astrid was looking at the bright blue sky and smiled to herself. "So how does fusion work?" Stormfly kept walking close by Astrid's side. "(Well Astrid when a dragon that has a human rider we determine if the humans are ready to be fused with us to share one mind and soul and to become one.)" Astrid nodded understanding what she was saying. "So you think I was ready to fuse with you?" Stormfly stopped walking and stretched out her winds showing off her beautiful scales. "(Yes I knew when you ready when you became my rider.)" Astrid smiled at Stormfly and Stormfly nuzzled Astrid's body. "I do have a question?" Stormfly stopped nuzzling and looked up at her rider. "I'm guessing anyone with a dragon can fuse right like how we did?" Stormfly nodded and started walking forward "(yes they can I bet your mate Hiccup already fused with toothless.)" Astrid started to feel her cheeks go red "what that skinny guy is not my mate!" Astrid was going redder as she yelled. Stormfly gave a "yeah right look" and Astrid looked away and marched all the way home.

Once they arrived home Astrid was on the way home when she ran into a certain Viking. Hiccup showed Astrid a smile and that made her blush a little and she notice that toothless was staring at Stormfly and wondering is going on between them. "Hey Astrid I didn't see you all day today are you alright?" Astrid came back to looking at Hiccup and his somewhat of a concern face. "Yea I'm fine just doing a little of training in the forest is all." Astrid then punched his arm to prove a point. Hiccup flinched and rubbed his arm "yeah I can tell your were training." Astrid smiled a little and so did Hiccup. A couple of minutes later of awkward silence Hiccup then waved and left with Toothless close by his side. Stormfly came up to Astrid and noticed her cheeks were still a little red. "(You know you don't have to keep the fusion thing a secret you know that right?") Astrid looked up and got the reddest down from her cheeks. "I figured that I didn't want to tell Hiccup yet." Stormfly nodded "(well I know that he already fused with toothless." Astrid looked to her with shock. "How did you know that?" Stormfly looked like she was smirking "(well the one thing about us dragons is that we can talk to our riders and other dragons but the humans can't hear us talk to other riders.)" Astrid jaw dropped to the floor "wow that is amazing." Stormfly nodded and looked up and noticed that the sun was setting "(well Astrid I think its best if we head to bed it's been a long day for the both of us and we need energy for when we practice fusing again.)" Astrid nodded and a yawn escaped her lips and walked home with her dragon. Astrid was already in bed sleeping but Stormfly kept awake and before sleep over took her she said "(I hope you're ready Toothless for what will happen next)" then Stormfly fell asleep.


End file.
